Mosasaurus
'''Mosasaurus was apex predatory sea lizard that lived during the Late Cretaceous period about 70-66 million years ago. In some way resembling a flippered crocodile it was closely related to Varanus reptiles like the Komodo Dragon ''and upon a recent 2016 study were close relatives of snakes. Description Mosasaurus is the one of largest amongst the mosasaurs, it reached a length of 18 meters (59 ft), being twice as longer than its american relatives, Tylosaurus and Hainosaurus. However, Mosasaurus' body was more robustly built than the tylosaurine mosasaurs. Like other mosasaurs, Mosasaurus had a long aerodynamic head attached to a cone-shaped body that ended in with a long tail for swimming. As with Mosasaurs its feet were designed as filppers in order to help it paddle through the sea, with the front forelimbs being large than the backlimbs. Upon its head the Mosasaurus' skull was more robust than of other mosasaurs and with its fairly large eyes and lack of binocular vision along with poorly developed olfactory bulbs it is suggested that Mosasaurus dwelled in near the surface. Mosasaurus had a massive jaw filled with sharp, conical teeth. The mandibles were tightly articulated than of other mosasaurs which most likely gave the creature a larger bite force in additon to a having a firm grip on its prey, consisting of turtles, fish, ammonites, and possibly other smaller mosasaurs as well as pterosaurs and plesiosaurs. However with the ablitity to dive, it did not venture into deeper waters. Protrayal Much like the reality Mosasaurus, Planet's Mosasaurus had a robust build, a large head with massive sharp, conical teeth, having four large filppers for swimming and hunting in water surfaces, however its was based on early depictions and resulted into having a number of dorsal fins on its back. As so much as size goes, the Mosasaurus that appeared in Planet of Dinosaurs was a diminutive in size, setting on the thought that it might as well be a juvenile as in reality a Mosasaurus would reach about 59 ft in length. Hunting Behavior Mosasaurus are depicted as apex predators and were specifically built for an aquatic lifestyle. Unlike most other mosasaurs, it lived near the water's surface. It has been suited to ambushing its prey in the same manner as Great White Sharks, usually relying on stealth to surprise unwary animals from beneath though this was an advantage to the creature forehand. However in futher studies Mosasaurs are known to bombard their prey from the sides in order to paralyze them using large quantity of speed in any case Mosasaurus used such a stragety. Despite its lack of eyesight Mosasaurus had a trump card that ensued its success as a hunter, like sharks and snakes it's likely possible that Mosasaurus used electrionic vibes or thermal signature to sensing out their prey and like most Monitor lizards and snakes it is likely possible that Mosasaurus used its tongue to smell out their prey. Further studies suggest that Mosasaurus despite lack of sociality were pack hunters in some part and may have hunted in schools. Mosasaurus are most likely not random killers in times when they are full, however they are known to be very aggressive and will kill a tresspasser that wanders into their territory. Planet of Dinosaurs Mosasaurus is the first of the creatures to be encountered at the very beginning of the film, only serving as a cameo the Mosasaurus was only a juvenile. When Chuck goes to retrieve the radio that was lost after their ship crashes, Cindy offers to help as it was here responsiblity (foreshadowing her death) as she swims into the water to look for the radio (as it was designed for bouyancy) suddenly the young Mosasaur attacked and killed Cindy. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Planet of Dinosaurs Category:Cameo Animals Category:Sea Reptiles Category:Animals who have killed the Crew